User talk:Swisherboy19
Today: , , {| width="100%" style="background:transparent; " | valign="top" width="75%" style="background:green; border: 8px solid darkgreen; padding: .5em 1em; -moz-border-radius: 1px"| WELCOME TO MY PAGE Re:New BG header strip To tell the truth, I have no idea of US copyright law, this isn't taught at our schools as it is at yours... But it seems that you know what you're talking about, so it is ok for me. :-) --Weas-El 21:39, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :So for example this image File:Saphira-thorn.jpg can be categorized as "fair use", even though you made changes to the original screenshot? --Weas-El 21:53, March 28, 2010 (UTC) ::This seems to be much more complicated than I imagined... And I always thought we Germans are grand-masters in making easy things complicated :-))) -Weas-El 23:12, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :::If you made this agreement with General5_7, that's fine with me. --Weas-El 21:36, March 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::I updated MediaWiki:Monaco.css, but I don't see any difference?! I am pretty sure that I completely cleared my browser cache. Any idea? --Weas-El 08:09, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Oops, works now! :) More changes? --Weas-El 08:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Did you plan to copy the whole layout configuration from Swisherwiki, or just the banner? It doesn't go with our blue background. If you want me to copy more, what more? Can you maybe give me a complete new Monaco.css to replace our old one? --Weas-El 09:13, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Ok, thanks. --13:31, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It seems to have worked, I see in my preferences: "Member of groups:Autoconfirmed users, Users, Administrators, emailconfirmed, rollback" --Weas-El 15:42, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::That logo is too big, only the upper half is displayed. But you're right, the actual logo doesn't look good on this background. It's hard to read the text. --Weas-El 16:34, April 1, 2010 (UTC) You can resize images like this but you can't resize background images via styles, as far as I know. Maybe Fallen62 can answer this, he just wrote he is a web programmer. :-) --Weas-El 20:57, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Uh, right, I didn't notice that. Glow sounds good to me. :-) I didn't resize the image, just moved it a little up and left. Finding a set of layout colors that fit the colors in the banner is harder than I thought. This will take a while. --Weas-El 22:22, April 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Sry, I wanted to say something different. :-) Technically I know how to get the hexadecimal code. My problem is to find colors, that fit together and look good. But I will figure that out. --Weas-El 22:40, April 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Swisherwiki Sure! Sounds like my kinda place :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:45, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::Said school was getting pretty hectic AFAIK. That's part of the reason why Weas-El got nominated/added as admin from what I understand. And whenever you want to add the rights is fine. What do you think of the new front page layout? Much better than it being all squished to hell on the left side of the ads, IMHO. Not sure if I wanna do anything more with it right now or wait until the new CSS changes are rolled out to change the colors of the headers and such... I will probably wait, though. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::The CSS on the main page is all in-line, so the header colors for those are all on that page and can be changed whenever. And yea, I thought at one point it wasn't all squished... I don't know what the hell happened to it, but I'm glad I could fix it! And I don't like how cluttered it is either, but I first wanted to get the layout right, then refine and streamline the content. I like the idea of a featured article spot then a "main articles" spot, get rid of the "Universe" ones and condense them into that. Prolly keep the "Affiliates" section, and condense the two "news" sections into one and update it fairly regularly :P All in good time, I spose... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:01, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yea, I figured I wouldn't mess with them for now :P And archive done ;) Should do, I think...? ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 17:27, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::That would be awesome! I'm so down for that ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:19, April 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I know... My problem is that I lost my books when I moved. I should say my mom lost them and I am still trying to find them in her house :( Until I can find them, I am not of much use other than cleaning up articles and vandalism. I can't add too much without them : / Really sucks! ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:34, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Yea, I'm still holding out to find the books at home. I've unpacked all the boxes at my apartment and I know they're not there, so they have to be at my mom's house. And what exctly am I looking at for the Swisherwiki...? I'm at the in-laws right now, so I don't have a good or even constant internet connection, but can check things out tomorrow night when I get home. And if you wanna give me admin rights to it, that would be nice ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Definitely not a big enough screen :P But i did see the images in the upload log and they look pretty cool :D A lot of the content is going to hide them at lower resolutions and stuff though, making for a lot of wasted effort IMHO. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 15:46, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yea, now that I'm at work, I can see them better. BTW, as I am writing this you have 666 edits O.o :P And guess what?! I found my books! Wahoo! So, I can at least start going through chapters and places and stuff now. About damn time I think :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:57, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :Nice :D Just need to have the links a different color or the background a different color in the nav on the left... Can't see the "Recent Changes" and such... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 04:59, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I don't think you need to fit all of her in there, just kinda get a "slim" of her when she's standing with her head raised or something, then crop it so that it's her head and part of her body. Makes things a little bit easier and will still look pretty cool ;) I don't remember that either; I'll have to read through the books again and look for it :P I'm super excited that I found them, you have no idea how mad I was when she couldn't find them! And I noticed that about the Varden and the woods a long time ago :P I don't think that's what they were actually "named after", but I don't think it's just a coincidence :P Did you add me as an admin to Swisherwiki...? Figured maybe I could tinker with the colors and stuff too :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:00, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Easy thing to do would be to make an IRC chat room or something for real-time communication, though I probably wouldn't be able to access it from work. I have a domain that I can set up a sub-domain and some forums and stuff too if you wanted. I could probably even code a "chat" in without having too much involved in it... Yea, the restrictions kinda suck but it's pretty much for the safety of the wiki and whatnot. We'll get there one day ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 18:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::If I wasn't busy playing a game...? Probably like an hour :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 22:15, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Re: Working on a new background I've seen it, yes. The images are really nice... At least if your monitor is big enough. I use a resolution of 1366x768px here and 1280x768px at home. It looks fine with these. How big is the content area? It is probably optimized for 1024x768px or higher? --Weas-El ( talk | ) 13:31, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I just checked a resolution of 1024x768px and it looks fine. You can't see the images on the right and left in this case, just a little piece of Zar'roc. The text areas are completely visible and fit the screen. :Maybe it is better just to change the layout on the main page and give the articles more room to the right and left. I like it like it is actually. :The gray line is defined like this #background_strip { (...) border-bottom:1px solid #999999; (...) } :in this file. Don't ask me what kind of file this is. ;-) Maybe you can overwrite that definition? :P.S.: If you should use Firefox, you may want to install the plugins "Web Developer" and "Firebug". For example with Web Developer you can resize your browser window to predefined sizes, to check your website's layout on different screen resolutions. Clicking on the banner with Firebug activated reveals all CSS definitions made for this element. And you can edit those definitions to preview changes. --Weas-El ( talk | ) 20:13, April 5, 2010 (UTC) ::The lines around the banner are gone, very good. ::But I'm not really happy with the actual background images... ::*First, I would choose images of Eragon and Saphira, not Eragon and Arya. Rider and dragon, they are the central characters of Inheritance cycle, and in my opinion nothing can represent it better on our main page. ::*And I think the characters should be turned to the middle, as it was in the last version, wasn't it? This has two reasons: The composition looks more complete, or closed... Sorry, this is hard to describe for me, in a foreign language ^^, I don't know a better translation for what I try to say. And secondly, when the user's screen width is smaller, he can still see the characters' faces. For example, I see at the moment (1280x768px with maximized browser window) nearly everything of Eragon's face but only chin and one cheek of Arya. --Weas-El ( talk | ) 09:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Ok, I get your point... Sorry, I am a hard man to please ;-) But your actual version still beats the old one by miles! --Weas-El ( talk | ) 16:02, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::The characters' images have very "hard" borders with the background, especially the image of Eragon on the left. Is there a possibility to get a smoother transition? Maybe this is easier, when using a more abstract background? --Weas-El ( talk | ) 22:57, April 6, 2010 (UTC) RE: External Admin Site Like I said, I have a domain that we can use, but it's used as a clan site for League of Legends :P And it wouldn't be that hard to put in a chat box and run it without some of the stuff that iWeb uses. What does it use anyway...? (Work would block the IRC chat is what I was talking about, anyway) :P I could run a chat box a few ways; have it write out to an SQL database and auto refresh every few seconds/pull with AJAX, or I could just write it out to a file and read that every few seconds. I usually don't use programs to help with my coding; I do all things in like notepad, Notepad++ or Context editor. I could do a few other things with the chat, but I haven't really thought about them too much :P Is iWeb like a hosting service or something...? That's the part I'm confused on :P I can set up simple forums and a simple chat in probably an hour one night if need be. I'm not sure what iWeb is/how it works and if this could be done by then... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:22, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :Bah, Mac! I should have known :P I think that I would rather make the site and host it somewhere, either on my clan site or on a free host somewhere (though a lot of the free hosts have hidden things in there that you need to pay for to turn on...). If all we needed was a place to talk and what not, just start an IRC chat room and/or AIM/MSN or something. Or a mailing list or what not :P I don't know if we need to make a full blown site for some of this stuff, though I'm not opposed to doing it ;) Simple is sometimes better ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:23, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I was just giving you crap about the mac; I know they're better for graphics and stuff :P And I like the idea of the site, I just thought you were looking for more than just a chat box :P And you can make group chat rooms on AIM and stuff, that's not an issue ;) But, if you wanna put up a quick chat box and then send me the stuff, feel free to ;) I can host it on my clan site if nothing else... Not sure what it requires and if a free host would work for it ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 20:36, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Hah, sorry :P And it's pretty easy to install forums too :P Guestbook works fine I guess :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 23:01, April 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::So, I just remembered that my friend who hosts our clan site had his administration crash on his hosting box. We would need to do a free host at this point :( Zymic is an OK one, they are just one of the ones you need to pay to turn certain features on. If you're OK with having no email support, we can use that. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 03:30, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::The site is up, using that webs.com. I figured that would be easier and more feature rich than I could make it in a short time :P Here it is ;) Let me know what you think... ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 14:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Workin on it :P I had some stuff I needed to take care of at work. I'm not sure if I'll be able to do it or not on this site; I'm still looking into that. They have widgets and stuff, but I don't see any "chat" ones :( Just things like the Guest Book and forums... I'll see what I can do about it, though. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 16:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) How about now...? ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:12, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the chat, but I'm not sure how much I will be able to because I'm at work. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm in the chat, but I'm not sure how much I will be able to because I'm at work. ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 19:35, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :Heh, so true :P ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 12:29, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Blog I really like it :D I have a few differing opinions on stuff, but it's very well thought out and is a pretty good read ;) I like the idea of him finding/inheriting Naegling. Combined with Aren, he would have a massive amount of energy to help combat/defeat Murtagh and/or Galby. I had also thought of one of the two elf children as the new rider and I think that would be cool. But, I doubt that they will head for Murtahh and Thorn while Eragon goes for Galby, because they will be too young and inexperienced to fight Murtagh and Thorn. They could use magic like Galby did with Thorn, but I don't think that Eragon and/or the new rider would do that knowing what Eragon thought/saw of Thorn and the results of said magic. I also agree that either one or both of Thorn and Murtagh will die in this book, and my guess is that it's Thorn. I also like the prediction based of Star Wars, and I think it has some merit ;) P.S. Sorry about the chat site; I've been fairly busy at work and when I get home I've been busy too. I'll see if I can't get to it today ;) ''Fallen62 - Talk | '' 13:34, April 8, 2010 (UTC)